Boys and Girls
by pheobeobia
Summary: Finn is an addict. He's not addicted to any substance though. Finn Hudson's addiction is one Santana Lopez.
1. Into the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

A/N: I just became addicted to this story line and so now I have two Fintana fics being written at the same time. Hope you like!

Life can be hell. Finn knew this. He saw this coming all the time. His relationship with Rachel could be hell. She was just so…controlling and self-absorbed and prudish.

Which is why Finn found himself here, in his bedroom, contemplating whether it's all worth it. He looked up and noticed a girl in his doorway. It was Santana. He didn't know how the hell she got there but he was shocked.

"Life can be a bitch," Santana said, looking for the entire world like she'd been hurt. Finn just gaped at her. How did she know what he was thinking?

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Please, Finnocence. I saw you and your dwarf fighting today. I know that you are a teenage boy with teenage…boy 'needs'. Berry's never gonna give you relief. I thought I could be of assistance," Santana smiled brilliantly and seductively at him. Finn just gaped at her more.

"Santana, that's ridiculous! How will sleeping with _you_ –and cheating on my girlfriend- make me feel better?" Finn demanded. Santana pushed her black hair back.

"Look, the first time you slept with me it just pushed you _closer_ to Manhands, if you sleep with me again the same thing will happen. All of the problems in your relationship will vanish," Santana reasoned. Finn couldn't argue with her logic.

When he gave the slightest nod of her head, her fingers moved to his pants button and her lips crashed down onto his.

Finn walked into school the next day, feeling less upset about his relationship with Rachel. He saw Santana, who was grinning triumphantly as she chatted with Brittany. His brow furrowed, why was she so triumphant? She hooked up with one of most inexperienced boys in the school.

Rachel bounced over to him. He wrapped his arms around her happily, silently thanking Santana for relieving his stress and tension.

He kissed Rachel. After a minute his eyes opened and he pulled away. He furrowed his brow again. What was the feeling of longing and want that came over him when he kissed Rachel?

It was longing…but not for Rachel. He shook his head…it was temporary. Definitely temporary.

He was sitting on his bed and playing halo. He was sick of it. Bored off of his fricking ass. Impulsively he pulled out his phone and sent a text out, a plea for help or entertainment from a friend.

In ten minutes flat there was a knock on Finn's door. He walked downstairs and barely had time to open the door before he pulled Santana into him and their lips melded together.

"Santana, this is bad," Finn said between kisses.

"Finn…you invited me over," she reminded him.

"Yeah but this is bad," Finn insisted. Santana moved his lips to her neck.

"Well if I don't 'help' you with this you'll start pressuring Rachel and then she'll dump you. I'm saving your relationship," Santana said thoughtfully. Finn nodded and moved his lips back to hers as they walked up the stairs.

In the back of Finn's mind, he realized that Santana was the only thing on his mind all day long.


	2. Crazy For You

Finn never expected to become addicted to Santana…yet he was in every way. Every time he was home alone or bored he pulled his phone out and in minutes he and Santana were at it again. But it wasn't just her 'skills' it was also _her_. He loved to hear her voice, hear what she had to say.

"Finn," Santana gasped as he pressed rough kisses to her neck. He smiled against her skin at her rare reaction. He never thought _he'd_ be the one to make the 'experienced Santana' gasp. He started to kiss her neck again when she pulled his lips away and gave him a short, tender kiss. During their 'adventures' he never once thought about Rachel…his girlfriend.

Hours flew by and then Finn was kissing up Santana's silky back. She had the softest skin Finn had ever known. She let out a slight whimper. She sat up, pulled on her shirt and jeans. Finn pulled on his jeans as well but Santana snatched up his shirt before he could put it on.

"Hey!" he smiled at her. She pressed a fiery kiss to his lips.

"You look hotter with your shirt off," she informed him helpfully before leaving to walk to her car.

Finn remembered the days when he flinched at her touch, now he leaned into it.

He walked into glee club and Rachel skipped over to him. He looked over her head –not really that hard to do- and he saw Santana wink at him. He smiled at her before kissing Rachel. He felt a little crestfallen that he never felt any happiness from Rachel's kisses anymore. He watched Santana run her tongue over her lips absentmindedly. Finn gaped at her.

Yeah, he was starting to think that their games were turning into way more than no strings attached sex.

Santana was kissing him. Just kissing him. They were in his car. They hadn't even pulled out of the school parking lot yet but his lips were glued to hers. She rested her forehead against his.

"You are getting way better," she told him. He started kissing her neck, drawing yet another gasp from her.

"Finn," she pleaded. He pulled away and looked at her. His first thought was about how stunning her eyes were. He rested his forehead against hers, mimicking one of her new favorite actions, and ran a hand across her cheek. He ran a hand down her arm, making her shiver.

"Santana…" he murmured. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when she kissed him. He should've known better than to use _that_ tone of voice with her. It made her crazy –in the best way possible.


	3. Fearless

Finn held Santana closer to him, wondering how he always ended up in this situation.

"Where were you when I texted you?" he asked. She snuggled her head under his chin. Yes, Finn had converted her into a snuggler.

"Hanging with Puck. I think he was about to get me into his bed but I left him for you," Santana whispered. Finn couldn't deny the elation he felt. Santana had chosen him over Puck?

After that night, there was no denying it. Santana and Finn were more than just 'fun buddies'. They were a secret 'item' behind everyone's backs. He was still dating Rachel –he just couldn't bring himself to dump her- but Santana was fine as long as she kept assuring herself that she was the one Finn wanted.

Santana kissed Finn, but instead of fiery and passionate, it was slow and teasing.

"Who's the girl who's kisses make you shudder?" Santana asked him.

"You,"

"If you could sleep with anyone in the world, who would it be?"

"You," Fin replied honestly.

"Really? You'd pick me over Megan Fox or Angelina Jolie?" Santana asked him, pulling her lips from his.

"My choice would always be you," Finn assured her. Santana kissed him as a reward.

"If you could date any girl in the world, who would it be?" Santana asked him, brushing her lips lightly over Finn's.

"You," Finn said once again. Santana smiled as she dipped down to kiss him.

"And are you with me for my…. skills?" she asked.

"No," Finn insisted, earning yet another kiss.

"If you had the courage to break up with Berry, would you date me?" Santana asked the final question. Finn smiled up at her.

"_Duh_," he said. She chuckled softly and kissed him properly.

But, Finn _didn't_ have the courage to break up with Rachel. And so on their date, Finn was boredly kissing her. His eyes were on the clock.

He closed his eyes but the first thoughts in his mind were soft, silky locks of black hair, smooth, tan skin, soft lips, dark, striking eyes. He imagined his lips glued to the soft, sweet ones and his hand on the soft neck. He imagined other hand in the dark hair and the static and adrenaline coursing through him.

Finn stood up abruptly, scaring Rachel. Finn looked at her and grasped in his head for an excuse.

"Rachel, I totally forgot my mom wanted me to do some rearranging of furniture tonight. I got to go," Finn said. Rachel looked at him for one minute, and Finn wondered if she knew that he was lying. She kissed him quickly.

"Have fun helping your mother!" Rachel told him cheerily. Finn forced a smile, texted a certain someone and then drove home.

He and Santana reached his front door at the same time. She barely let him open the door before his lips became extremely busy.

"Where were you?" Santana sighed. Finn kissed her quickly.

"With Rachel," he pushed a strand of Santana's hair back.

"And you left her for me?" Santana asked, breathless from the kiss. Finn wound his hands in her hair; gently pulling on the locks and bending her head back a little. He started to kiss her neck, his gaze watching as her dark eyes fluttered open with happy surprise. She gasped; he chuckled against her perfect skin.

Santana's hands yanked his fingers from her hair and pushed his mouth away. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she kissed him so ardently that they fell off of the couch.


	4. I'd Do Anything

A/N: If you love Finntana, copy and paste this into your browser. It's photo from next weeks episode: .com/spots/glee/images/17379664/title/210-very-glee-christmas-promotional-photos-photo

The only problem with being a secret couple that had as much compatibility as Finn and Santana did, was that the they started to get _courageous_. One day, Mr. Schue was treating the glee clubbers to Dairy Queen. Finn sat on the end of their extra long table next to Rachel. But Santana sat across from him.

Santana, being her usual mischievous self, started sucking on the cherry from her sundae. Finn's eyes widened as he watched her. Eventually she sucked on it so much that it was just a shredded blob of red gunk. She swallowed it, spit out the pit and laced her hands on her lap innocently.

Finn jumped slightly when he felt Santana's hand on his knee and her legs between his. She smiled at him all too angelically. He chuckled.

Finn watched as her gaze flicked down to the cherry stem. She picked it up and placed it in her mouth. Within a minute she flicked out her tongue, revealing the perfect knot that she had made with her tongue. Finn smiled at her, she smiled back. Rachel tapped his arm but then turned to talk to Mr. Schue. Finn sighed, Rachel wanted him to listen but not talk.

"Finn? I hate whipped cream," an all too innocent voice said. Finn looked back at Santana. She swooped her finger in the whipped cream on her sundae and held it out for him invitingly. He couldn't help it, he sucked the whipped cream from her finger. She did it once more, letting her finger linger in Finn's mouth. She looked down at her sundae, disappointed. No more whipped cream was left.

Finn walked Santana to his car from the Dairy Queen, ever grateful that Rachel wanted to drive home alone. It permitted him to drive Santana home. Thanks to Santana's craving of watching Finn lick whipped cream off of her finger the two of them had stayed behind just so he could fulfill her wish. They were the only two people there from WHMS. He hooked his arm around her waist as they walked to the car. She smiled, he _loved_ her smile.

The second time they got courageous they were actually at school. Mr. Schue was in a funk because Emma had married Carl. He was basically letting the kids do whatever they wanted. Bored and lonely, Santana walked over to Mr. Schue.

"Mr. Schue? Can I go to the tutor center? I need extra credit," She asked loud enough for Finn to hear. His gaze snapped up to her. Mr. Schue nodded and Santana started to leave the glee room, her hips swaying from side to side. She cast a quick look at Finn and mouthed, _'Janitor's closet'_. Finn grinned and waited until she left the room. He walked up to Mr. Schue.

"Hey Mr. Schue? I was wondering if I could go to the tutoring center? I need help with my math homework," Finn asked.

"Sure, whatever," Mr. Schue muttered. Finn walked out of the classroom casually but picked up the pace in the hallway. He opened the closet. Santana smiled when she saw that it was Finn. He locked the door. It took her one second to unzip her cheerios skirt and drop it to her ankles.

They walked back into the glee classroom individually. No one blinked an eye at them. Santana blew a kiss to Finn before resuming her seat next to Brittany. Finn smiled to himself.


	5. For You Only

A/N: I am craving Fintana like craaazy. I've reread every fanfiction, watched all youtube vids and looked at hundreds of fan art. So I am officially on a Fintana rampage. Not enough Fintana love.

Finn could barely take it. During school days he couldn't stand not being able to be near her or kiss her. And he knew that it was affecting Santana too. She looked sadder and madder at school. And of course, that just made him want to kiss her more.

Finn was at the back of the glee room. No one was looking at him, Santana was next to him and so he started to weave his fingers with her own. She started playing the pleats of her skirt, Finn smiled. Mr. Schue walked in and Santana and Finn pulled apart. Mr. Schue appeared to be out of his funk.

"Okay guys, I know how disheartened you were about not performing Rocky Horror for our school play but I'm going to make it up to you. We are going to sing a song we can tango to," Mr. Schue said excitedly.

"So..." Mike started.

"So we need to practice tangoing, get with partners," Mr. Schue instructed. Finn cast a longing look at Santana before he felt Rachel drag him away.

Finn sucked at the tango. Like really sucked. And not only that, he hated it. He hated dancing it, he hated watching Rachel become more and more impatient. He truly _hated _watching Puck's hands move way too freely over Santana's body, as if he was hers. Puck was so wrong, Santana was Finn's. _Finn's_.

"Okay guys that's all for today. Hey, uh Santana? I was wondering, since this is your area of expertise, if you wouldn't mind helping Finn out after school with the tango?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana nodded indifferently. The rest of glee left. Santana closed -and locked- the door. She walked into Finn's arms, pressing her body close to his. She kissed him slowly, lingeringly.

"San," he murmured against her mouth. She only kissed him deeper.

"Okay, let's tango," she said breathlessly.

"I hate the tango. I suck at it," Finn said, frustrated. Santana chuckled and kissed him quickly.

"Well I find it easier to dance with a partner you are _immensely _attracted to," Santana purred.

"That wouldn't be a problem for me if I was dancing with you," Finn smiled.

"Agreed. Also you need a partner who is patient and knows what they're doing. Anyway, we already know that we have great _rhythm_ together," Santana reminded him with a seductive smile. She started to teach him patiently, slowly and rewarding him with kisses. He loved her methods.

"Finn, you're doing well!" Santana smiled when he spun and dipped her. Finn pulled her back into his arms, moving them from the proper position to cocoon her into him. He ducked his head to kiss her neck. She smiled.

"It would really suck if someone walked in on us," she said.

"I frankly wouldn't give a damn as long as you were kissing me," Finn said in an oddly hungry voice. She turned and faced him, his lips crashed onto hers and she smiled. Finn smiled too, he couldn't keep away from her. Santana's pupils dilated at his tone of voice.

"Finn," she said in a pleading tone...a begging tone.

"What?"

"What do you say we finish this tango lesson in your bedroom?" Santana asked him urgently. Finn got the one sided grin on his face and off they went.


	6. She is the Sunlight

Finn watched as Santana sat on his couch, finishing her phone call with Brittany. Her hair was down and she looked stunning. She smiled and Finn felt his stomach twist with adoration and want

"Yeah I know Coach's new rule was _not _fair," Santana agreed. Finn started to walk towards her.

"Britt I..._oh_," Santana jumped when Finn's arms worked their way around her waist. She bit her lip.

"No, I'm still here," Santana assured Brittany. Finn started kissing her neck and she closed her eyes, trying to finish her conversation. She leaned into his lips. Finn knew that his breath against her neck made it hard for her to concentrate.

"Britt I need to go," Santana hung up quickly as Finn placed his hand on her knee. She closed her phone and turned around to Finn, crashing her lips to his. Finn smiled, he had won.

"You suck," she muttered.

"No I don't," Finn smiled against her lips.

"I hate it when you're right," Santana chuckled. Finn sat on the couch and moved so that she was sitting on his lap while she kissed him. She pushed her hands through his hair while they kissed.

"Baby, you really need to stop sneaking up on me," Santana smiled.

"I would San, but your _so_ irresistible," Finn mumbled against her lips. Santana whimpered slightly.

"Might want to control yourself when Rachel's around," Santana chuckled. Finn pulled her even closer.

"Yeah, I also might want to sleep with her because she'll notice I'm a lot more talented than I should be," Finn agreed. Santana cradled his face.

"I _have_ taught you well," Santana admitted. Santana moved from his lap. His mom was due home any minute and Finn didn't want to know what would happen if she walked in on Santana straddling him - let alone kissing him.

Finn drove Santana home but he'd be lying if he said that they made it to her house without like five make-out sessions. He was surprised they didn't do it.

She was truly his greatest addiction. He couldn't live without her.


	7. World On Fire

Finn watched Santana slip on her Cheerios uniform before crawling back into his bed with him and resting her face against his chest. Rachel had been calling him nonstop and Puck had been texting Santana the whole time but they still hadn't answered. They sat in the comfortable silence wishing the other two away. Santana sighed, her breath tickling Finn's neck. She tangled her legs with his and pulled him closer. He smiled, adoring that she needed him to be close.

"I want them to go away," Santana muttered, throwing her phone across the room. The battery fell out, finally silencing it. Finn started to kiss her neck, one of his favorite habits, and she was just so _addicting_ to him that it was a good thirty minutes before he pulled away for good.

"You're amazing," Finn whispered in her ear. She smiled, Finn loved her smile. He knew that he'd do _anything_ in the entire world...just so he could see her smile. His phone rang again and Santana growled before picking it up and throwing it across the room and watching the battery fall out next to her phone. Finn raised his eyebrows at her.

"Upset?" he asked.

"Can't she leave us _alone_? I don't want her fucking interrupting us," Santana mumbled. Finn started to rub circles on her back.

"I know, San. I'm sorry," Finn said apologetically. Santana rolled over to face him, pouting. Finn felt his heart fall, he hated it when she pouted. It made him so sad to see her upset.

"Can you break up with the dwarf?" Santana demanded. Finn spluttered at her sudden request.

"What?" Finn asked. Santana frowned and Finn felt instantly guilty.

"_Please_?" Santana asked and bit her lip. Finn ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I guess it'll be better than going behind her back anyway," Finn agreed. Santana smiled at him happily and sedictively. Finn felt a rush of joy at her smile.

"Thank you," Santana said.

"Do I get a reward?" Finn asked hopefully. Santana smirked and flipped so that she was on top of him.

And she did give him a reward. The best kind of reward.

Finn knew then...he knew that he loved her.

Finn was in the Glee room waiting for practice to start. Santana walked in, swaying her hips so that Finn could see her spanks through the pleats. She tightened her ponytail and Finn pulled her into his arms.

"I'm breaking up with Rachel today," Finn told her, watching her face for a reaction.

"About time," Santana said flirtily and brushed her lips across Finn's.

"I love you, Santana," Finn blurted honestly. Santana's face lit up with the most beautiful smile Finn had ever seen. She pressed her lips to his happily and lifted herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Finn returned her kiss eagerly.

"FINN?"

"Santana?"

The confused voices of their other glee clubbers pulled them apart. They looked at the doorway, panting to catch their breath. All of the other kids were staring at them in shock. Mr. Schue wasn't there yet.

"Hi, Rache," Finn said.

"Don't 'hi, Rache' me! What is going on here?" Rachel demanded. Finn tightened his grip on Santana's waist and she linked her legs tighter around his waist.

"Yeah...um...I kind of was going to tell you something today," Finn started. He wanted to ease into the break up.

"Finn's dumping you for me," Santana finished for him. A few months ago he wouldn't have been upset but instead he found it quite amusing and had to stifle his laughter.

"WHAT?" Rachel asked.

"Well...she's kind of...mine and I'm kind of...hers and we're kind of...together...and I love her and we kind of thought that...yeah," Finn stammered awkwardly, feeling Santana shift against his body. He really hoped Santana wasn't trying to get a mailman moment from him just then because he did not need to other glee kids to see that.

"Your hers? She's yours? Your together? How long has this been going on?" Puck asked. Santana and Finn turned their faces to each other.

"Um? Like three months? Give or take a few weeks?" Santana guessed.

"I kind of lost track. It feels like forever," Finn agreed. They left their little bubble and looked placidly at Rachel and Puck. Mr. Schue came in and Finn set Santana back on the ground.

"Well...that went well," Finn muttered.


	8. All About Us

Finn broke away from Santana's kiss, trying to talk to her, but she just captured his lips again. Finally she needed air and Finn got his chance to speak.

"San...the way Rachel found out about us was really insensitive," Finn started. Santana rested her head on his shoulder.

"She's overreacting, as usual," Santana said dismissively. She pulled at Finn's shirt gently, he shuddered at her touch.

"No, Santana it was bad. I think...I think I need to fix it," Finn sighed. Santana stiffened against him.

"She's just going to try and attack you with her lips," Santana muttered. Finn chuckled until he noticed that Santana was seriously worried about Rachel kissing him. He lifted Santana's chin and pressed his lips softly to hers.

"I'm not going to kiss her or get back together with her...I'm going to tell her that I'm sorry that she had to find out that way. And if she tries to get me back I'll tell her that I can't, I'm with you," Finn smiled and started playing with Santana's hair. Santana smiled slightly and he felt her relax.

Finn found Rachel sitting in the choir room, smiling absently to herself. Finn took a deep breath and walked in, noticing Rachel's smile twist into a frown.

"Rachel...I wanted to talk about last week," Finn muttered. Rachel's smile returned.

"Coming to tell me that you were wrong?" Rachel asked quickly. Finn shook his head and sighed.

"No Rachel. I wasn't 'wrong'. I just want to apologize for the way you found out. It was really brutal and not fair for you," Finn admitted. Rachel made a face.

"I don't want to hear it Finn," Rachel mumbled.

"Why? Why won't you let me apologize?" Finn asked. Rachel huffed.

"I don't care about the _way_ I found out it's just...what is the matter with you? _Santana_? You and _Santana_?" She demanded.

"What about Santana?" Finn challenged. Rachel sighed, exasperated.

"She's a flirt and a slut and a bitch," Rachel said under her breath. Finn's jaw tensed.

"She is not any of those! She's just guarded and 'experienced'. You don't know her the way I do," Finn countered. Rachel scoffed.

"Do you know _her_? Or do you know her _body_?" Rachel asked him and then left.


	9. No Secrets

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I had no inspiration but trust me, things should start picking up again.

Santana was dragging her fingers down Finn's chest and he found it _very_ distracting.

"So, did you make nice with Berry?" Santana asked him.

"Not really. It turns out that she wasn't that upset with how she found out but upset that I'm with_ you_," Finn explained. Santana laughed, causing Finn to smile..

"Obviously, I mean look at us! We are the hottest couple in WMHS," Santana smiled. Finn chuckled. He tucked her hair behind her ear. He'd do anything to make Santana happy.

"San, I'm sorry that we're only becoming an official couple now," Finn apologized. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I was sleeping with you...and dating you...for three months. I'm fine, Finnocence," Santana reminded him and then kissed him. Finn looked at his watch. He placed a kiss quickly on Santana's lips.

"I've got to go, I'll pick you up tonight at eight," Finn promised. Santana bit her lip to suppress a grin. He pulled a strand of her hair back and then walked out of the school. He drove home with a stupid grin on his face, he and Santana would have a real date tonight. It was with the whole glee club but still...

Finn raised a hand and knocked on Santana's door. It flew open to reveal Santana as she slipped out so quickly that Finn barely saw her. She was in his car as he shut the door to her house. He walked to the car to see if she was upset. On the contrary, she was smiling to herself. She was in a low-cut dress that was black and white striped.

"What was that about, San?" Finn asked. He didn't get a response right away. No, instead she crashed her lips against his. He felt a new batch of adrenaline start coursing through his veins. He started kissing her more desperately and pulled her closer. She pulled away, breathless.

"Nothing, I just really wanted to see you...alone" she said honestly. Finn smiled at her and started the car. Mr. Schue was taking the glee kids to a firework show for their good job at Sectionals. Finn knew that Santana loved fireworks, he couldn't wait to see the smile that she'd be wearing.

Indeed, Santana was in Finn's arms the whole time, laughing and kissing him alternately. Finn barely watched the fireworks. No...he was busy watching her. He dragged his lips up to her ear.

"Hey San, do you know if the management building has a supply closet we could... borrow?" Finn asked roughly. Santana shuddered happily. She took his hand and led him away from the group and into he big building. Santana was amazing. Even though she'd never been here before, it only took her five minutes to find a supply closet.

Finn crashed his lips to hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They stood there like that for a good five minutes. Then, while still kissing him, Santana moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. They didn't hear the faint footsteps or the opening of the door. The didn't notice when the door closed and the distant yells. The door burst open and yet they still were too distracted to notice.

"Finn, Santana!" an irritated Rachel Berry barked. They pulled away.

"Whoops," Finn shrugged and Santana rolled her eyes at the intruding glee people before starting to button his shirt again. They joined hands and untangled themselves, not even blushing.

They walked to the car, laughing and gazing into each other's eyes. Everything was perfect.


	10. Stuttering

"It's always going to be us against the world, San. The school's fantasy girl and quarterback," Finn sighed and pulled Santana closer. She started drawing circles on his chest.

"I'm okay with that, as long as I have you," she admitted. Finn kissed her, smiling. She sighed, completely content. Finn smiled more, pleased that he satisfied any longings or cravings that she had. Finn brushed her hair back.

Finn walked into the glee room during lunch. Surprisingly, Rachel was there. She smiled when she saw him.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked all too cheerily. Finn sat down next to her.

"Coming to see if San was here, actually," Finn admitted. Rachel curled her lip.

"So she's 'San' now?" Rachel asked in disgust. Finn shook his head, of course she was San...she was his girlfriend. Rachel looked at Finn. Before he knew what was happening she was kissing him urgently. Out of habit he kissed her back. He wanted to pull away but he couldn't. For some reason he couldn't. His eyes were screwed shut and guilt was eating him up and spitting him out quickly. He didn't know what was happening when he brought a hand to Rachel's face, gently cradling her. The kiss was dull and loveless. But he couldn't pull away, why the hell couldn't he pull away.

"Oh fucking _hell_!" A voice screeched. Finn got his will power back. He gasped to see Santana in the doorway. Finn lurched to his feet. Santana growled at him and ran from the room, Finn chasing after her.

"SANTANA!" Finn called and caught up with her. He grabbed her arm to stop her. She spun around, her eyes harsh and cold.

"What the fuck was that?" Santana demanded, scraping her nails across Finn's chest aggressively. Finn couldn't look in her eyes. He was so ashamed.

"Finn, fucking look at me," Santana's voice was rough.

"I-I. Ah, um. Well, San, she...s-she, ah, she kissed me," Finn stammered, grasping for the right words. Santana's glare grew even more severe, which Finn hadn't thought was possible.

"You're stuttering. I fucking _hate_ liars," Santana yelled. He knew that she really was mad, she was cursing more than normal. He finally found his voice

"Santana she kissed me!" Finn pleaded. Santana laughed bitterly.

"You kissed her back! For _five minutes_. I stood there for _five minutes_!" Santana's voice trembled.

"Santana, you know I don't like her like that!" Finn reminded her. Santana's lips trembled.

"Right, which is why you made out with her in the glee room," Santana said skeptically. Finn ran his hands through his hair, what the hell was he thinking back there?

"Santana, I love you! You know I love you...I told you that I loved you," Finn was close to tears now, he could _not_ lose her.

"That's what you said. Actions speak louder than words," Santana said harshly. Finn grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"No, Santana, it's you. You are the only one who matters. I can't lose you, not now, not ever. Santana please...I am so sorry," Finn felt his lips tremble with fear. Santana ripped her hands from his as if his hands were on fire. She glared at him.

"We're done Finn. This is the end," she spat and turned on her heel, running from the building. Finn walked to his car. He stared at the dashboard numbly. Then he felt tears pour form his eyes.

He lost her. He lost the girl he loved and he lost his addiction. Finn wept for three hours but to him it felt like seconds.


	11. Far Away

Finn was falling apart. Santana had de-friended him on facebook and deleted her old AIM. Santana never talked to him anymore, and when she did she only referred to him as 'Hudson' or 'Freak'. She barely even looked at him. And she didn't even appear to be having a hard time ignoring him. It _killed_ him.

On Mondays he tended to be depressed, Tuesdays he would be angry, Wednesdays he'd be sad, Thursdays he'd be trembling so much that he could barely sit still, Fridays were spent staring at Santana in hopes that he'd catch her eye. Saturdays all he did was homework and on Sundays all he did was cry. When Santana was gone, so was everything else. Even Glee Club couldn't cheer him up.

One Friday he was unusually angry. After school he saw Santana walking alone and he walked over to her, pinning her against the wall with force, but being gentle because he really didn't want to hurt her. She glared at him.

"What the hell do you want Hudson?" she snapped. He searched her eyes for any sign of the love she had once felt for him. His heart sank. Nothing. No love, no attraction, no admiration or adoration. Finn looked at her and swallowed thickly. He wanted to kiss her _so badly_.

"I want you back, San," Finn murmured, his hands sliding closer to her shoulders.

"Don't call me San," Santana growled. Finn blinked. Was that all she heard him say?

"Santana, please," Finn croaked. Santana harsh look didn't vanish. She licked her lips absently. Finn lost it. He planted his lips on hers, kissing her roughly but lovingly all at once. She kissed him back.

When she pulled away, her glare increased. She pushed him away from her with such force that Finn was surprised. She cursed him out in Spanish and then stormed out of WMHS.

Finn threw a glee party at his house. Well, Kurt threw it but Finn co-hosted. Finn searched for Santana the entire time but he couldn't find her. After the party he walked to his bedroom. He found his phone on his bed. It was on. He frowned, he knew he had turned it off. Panic struck him and he looked through his phone's contacts. Santana had deleted her number.

"Shit," Finn muttered. He looked around his room. His laptop was up. His desktop had been a picture of him and Santana that morning but now it was a picture of a cat. His photo frames that had once held pictures of Santana or him and Santana were empty.

Finn sunk onto the floor, lifting the floorboards to look for the stash of unopened condoms he had kept. They were gone. So was the bra that she had left at his house accidentally a month prior. She seriously even took those?

It was like they had never dated. But Finn knew they had dated because the pain in his chest would never let him forget. Ever.


	12. Perfect

Finn walked past Santana's house. His knees went weak when he looked in the window and saw Santana with her hair down in a stunning red dress. She was smiling and carefree. Finn kept walking, his head clouded with images of Santana. He sat on a park bench, his head in his hands. He hated that he kissed Rachel back. If he hadn't kissed her than he wouldn't be without Santana. He'd still have his girl.

Finn sat in Spanish class, effectively tuning out Rachel. Rachel had been pressuring him to date her since the kiss. Finn was really mad with her because of the consequences of the kiss but she thought he was being melodramatic. Santana was also effectively making Rachel's life utter hell for kissing Finn.

One day after school, Finn walked outside to find that it was pouring and that his car was the last one left. Santana stood in the pouring rain, holding her books over her head and cursing loudly. He touched her shoulder gently, she jumped and then whirled around. When she saw that it was Finn she glared at him.

"Hudson, what the hell are you trying to do? Scare the crap out of me?" she demanded harshly. Finn's heart sank.

"I thought you might need a ride home," he said. Santana hesitated.

"I do, not that I want one from you, Hudson," Santana growled. She unwilling hopped into Finn's car and he started to drive her home, anger rolling off of her in strong waves.

Finn chewed his lip when he pulled in front of her house. She eyed him warily. She bit her lip, obviously debating whether or not to thank him. She opened her mouth but no words came out because Finn captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Santana gasped slightly. She tried to pull away but Finn deepened the kiss and she sighed in content. She unbuckled her self so she could be closer to him and then started pushing her hands through his hair. It was perfect. The kiss was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

"_San_," Finn mumbled into her mouth. She responded with a pleased sigh. Then her eyes flew open and she pulled away. _No, not again_, Finn thought desperately.

"Santana," Finn pleaded. She shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She ran from the car and into her house in a matter of seconds.

Finn gripped his steering wheel with force and glared at the road to prevent himself from crying. Now he had to get Santana back. He _had_ to.

Finn shook his head, how could being without him be fine with her when it was killing him?


	13. Stand My Ground

Finn glanced into the glee room. He thought that it'd be empty, but Santana was in there. She was in her cheerios outfit but her hair was down and the way it cascaded around her shoulders made her look stunning. Finn took a deep, unsteady breath and walked into the room.

"Santana," Finn announced his presence by starting to speak. She looked up at him, the glare that he had become so accustomed to seeing was on her face.

"What the he-" she was cut off by Finn interrupting her.

"I know that you are pissed at me but I've got to tell you something. I'm sick of you ignoring me. It's killing me. I miss the way you used to say my name and how your eyes would light up when I saw you. Santana, I miss _you_," Finn sighed. Santana was unrelenting. She glared at him more and pretended to be engrossed with her fingernails.

"Tell that to Berry, you clearly think she's hot enough for a secret makeout session," Santana said coolly. Finn wouldn't be put down. He _was_ going to tell her how her felt.

"_You're_ the hottest girl at this school, Santana. You're more than that. You're hot and sexy but damn, San, you are also beautiful. I miss everything about you. The way you'd gasp when I kissed your neck, the way you'd whisper to give me goosebumps. The way you'd look at me after having your way with me. I even loved the fact that you never would - and never will- tell me that you love me but you let it be known with your looks and actions. I miss the way that you'd answer the door in your outfit from the Lady Gaga week just to see my eyes pop out. I miss the way that you'd sit yourself on my lap and kiss me so hard but not care that everyone was staring at you. I loved the way that you would giggle when we watched Happy Feet and then punched me in the stomach as a warning for never telling anyone that. I've never been good with words but Santana, I want you back. I want my Tana back," Finn told her, his voice cracking with longing. He saw Santana melt. She stepped forward so slowly that it was painful for him.

"You do?" she asked, her voice soft for once. He grabbed her shoulders gently, swimming in joy of being able to touch her again. He locked his eyes with her.

"I want you back, San. I want you to be mine again. I've been yours this whole time. I love you. I'm not just saying that. I _love_ you, Tana," Finn emphasized each word. Finn barely had time to breathe. Santana melted into him and her lips meshed with his. She kissed him so powerfully that he had to put one hand on the piano to steady them.

Once he had balanced them, he wound one hand in her hair, he other landed in her waist, sending shudders up her body. She sighed happily and snaked her hands up his back.

"Tell me what you're thinking," she whispered in his ear before attacking his lips.

"You look super hot," he mumbled against her mouth. Santana giggled. Finn put all of his energy and love into those kisses.

"Can you at least _attempt_ not to eat each others faces off or swallow others' tongues?" A voice asked in disgust. Finn pulled away from Santana and turned around. Rachel and the glee club took their seats silently.

"So does this mean you two are back together?" Puck asked, somewhat irritated. Neither of them answered. Instead Finn sat down in a seat next to Artie and Santana sat on his lap.

"Yeah, they're back together," Tina smiled. Everyone in glee had loved them together, except Rachel and sort of Puck.

"So, who did you sleep with after you dumped me?" Finn asked.

"No one. I've been dying slowly," Santana whimpered. Finn smiled and rested a hand on her knee. He kissed her.

"Well...we're just going to have to fix that, aren't we?" Finn smirked.


	14. Find A Way to My Heart

Finn fumbled around the bedroom. _Shit. _He thought. How could he lose the ring that he wanted to propose to Santana with?

"Finnocence? Are you home?" she asked as they walked into their two story house. His time was up. He walked out to the living room. Santana's hair was down and she was in a short yellow dress. His anticipation immediately faded when he saw her.

"You look nice," Finn smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She smirked and kissed him.

"The Fabray-Evans luncheons always have a formal attire," Santana shrugged. Finn grinned.

"Yet this is _my_ favorite dress on you," Finn teased her. She fidgeted in his arms.

"Shut up," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn knew she wasn't really annoyed. He kissed her forehead.

"Baby, did you cook dinner?" Santana asked, her eyes wandering to the decorated and set dining room table in the next room. Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure it's safe to eat it?" Santana teased him. Finn pouted.

"Hey, I learned from my mom and I've been cooking for a while now," Finn protested lightly. Santana laughed and kissed him.

"God, Finnocence I was kidding," she shook her head as he led her into the dining room.

Santana sat down, eying the meal happily. Finn smiled proudly, he had made all of her favorites: pasta bolognese, a light salad, her favorite wine and for dessert, Creme Leche cake.

"You did all of this?" Santana asked him, he heard her struggling to keep the awe from her voice. Finn sat down.

"All of it," he assured her. They ate and talked lightly. Finn turned on the radio and pulled her up to dance. She eyed him curiously.

"Dinner and dancing? Finn what's going on?" she asked him. Finn sighed, why the hell did he have to lose that damn engagement ring.

"I...I...I was going to propose to you tonight. But I lost the ring," Finn hung his head in shame. He didn't want to see Santana's annoyed face.

His head snapped up when he heard her laugh. She was crying because she was laughing so hard. He felt slightly crestfallen.

"You are such an idiot sometimes," She said in between laughs. Finn frowned.

"I'm sorry," he whined.

"Finnocence, look at my hand," she said. He did and he didn't notice anything special about it.

"The other one, baby," Santana rolled her eyes. Finn looked at her left hand and there on her ring finger was his ring.

"Holy shit. How did you get that?" he asked her. She had finally stopped laughing and she stepped incredibly close to him.

"You suck at hiding things," she shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him heatedly.

"Is that a yes?" he asked her, tightening his arms around her in a way that made her gasp.

"That's more like a _Fuck Yea_," Santana said as her eyes raked over him hungrily. Finn kissed her again and she pushed her hands through his hair.

"I should've known you wouldn't make this easy for me," Finn smiled. Santana scoffed.

"I basically made it easier," she said, moving Finn's hands to her hips. God knows their relationship hadn't been easy. Between Senior year and that night, they'd each had three other relationships and three major fights. The first fight was one night their freshman year of college when Finn got upset that Santana wasn't being as loyal as he was. He accused her of not being able to settle down and Santana had gotten defensive and Finn had stormed out of their apartment in Chicago. The next time they saw each other they were both in relationships. Unable to stay away from each other they slept together and then broke it off with their other partners and got back together. Santana then confessed to Finn that she cried for three hours after he stormed out. Their second fight was about Finn's possibility of joining the army. Santana, in her misery, had gotten herself stinking drunk and started yelling and crying at Finn because he was going to sacrifice his life. She hooked up with someone else. Three months later Finn found her and told her that he couldn't bring himself to join the army. In her relief she kissed him, broke up with her boyfriend and after they did the nasty, Finn broke up with his girlfriend. Their third fight was over Santana needing freedom and Finn needing an honest to god relationship. Once again they cheated once and then broke it off with the other people. They realized that their fights were, for the most part, stupid and they hadn't broken up since then, which was two years ago.

"I love you," Finn told her. Even as their many years as an on and off couple, she had never spoken the same words to him. And he wouldn't rush her. Santana bit her lip and tightened her grip on his body.

"Finn..." she mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," she said softly. Finn knew that if he made a big deal about it, it would freak her out. So he just smiled and squeezed her hand. Then she rolled her eyes and kissed him. He chuckled.

He loved her so much. Santana...his girlfriend...wait no, his_ fiancee_.

**A/N: So this is it, the epilogue. And some of you may have noticed but the title and chapters are all song names. These are the songs that I listened to while I wrote the chapters (except I'd do Anything, for that chapter I listened to glee's like a prayer) So for the curious I will list the songs and artists: Boys and Girls by Pixie Lott, Into the Night by Santana (haha), Crazy for You by Madonna, Fearless by Taylor Swift, I'd Do Anything by the original cast of Oliver!, For You Only by Trading Yesterday, She Is the Sunlight by Trading Yesterday, World on Fire by Trading Yesterday, All About Us by t.A.T.u, No Secrets by No Secrets, Stuttering by Fefe Dobson, Far Away by Nickleback, Perfect by Hedley, Stand My Ground by Within Temptation and Find A Way to My Heart by Phil Collins. Thanks!  
**


End file.
